This specification relates to digital information retrieval, and particularly to processing search results.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a text query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search system ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and on measures of quality of the resources and provides search results that link to the identified resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to the rank.
To search image resources, a search system can determine the relevance of an image to a text query based on the textual content of the resource in which the image is located and also based on relevance feedback associated with the image.